Dragon Ball Zexel
by PyroShockZ
Summary: The age of the Dragon Balls, is over. 500 years have passed since the adventure of the Z Fighters ended, and Earth is in the midst of an Intergalactic war. Only The Z Resistance has a chance of ending the war, but they are losing. But, on a familiar island, a boy is training to fight against the evil. Join the next generation if Heroes on their quest to restore the Universe's peace
1. Prologue: 500 Years

**A/N: The idea for this story literally came to me in my sleep. I really have no idea how well this story is gonna to do, but I'm taking that chance.**

**If you don't like it, I understand and don't read it. But if you do end up likening it, please, if you want to, can you guys review.**

**Well anyway, get ready...**

**For Dragon Ball Zexel!**

* * *

Prologue: 500 Years

_500 years. To some, that number isn't a very large space in time, but to others, it's the equivalent of an eternity. We were at peace, after the end of Majin Buu's terror, Lord Beerus' arrival and the revival of Frieza, peace remained for a while. Really, after Frieza, we began to recognise that we were ageing, so we finally left the protection of earth to the next generation._

_Eventually, our friend returned from five years of training the reincarnation of Kid Buu. We all knew, why our friend had done this, why he had left to train the boy; he silently declared the end of an era. He knew that the old Z Fighters no longer had a place in this new world, that the next generation was going to lead the way to peace._

_We watched them grow and lead the way through tough battles. We knew, our time as Earth's heroes, was no more. So, we stayed home, did nothing, watched the world turn. Many of my friends passed on, into Otherworld._

_But not me. No, I had the misfortune of coming across a source to eternal life, like my master. I had to live on, watching my family leave me and pass on. After a while, it was only me and my best friend left, with his descendants of course. Then, I sat by his side as his soul left him and as his body disappeared into Otherworld like all the others. In his final moments, I promised to watch over his heirs for as long as I lived._

_So, I did. For the next one hundred years, I watched over his descendants, and trained them if they wished, as the new master of the Turtle School. They, of course, were a peaceful hundred years, with the Z Fighters defending us from any evil. Earth now knew of Aliens fully, with cities and towns where many aliens would live the same as humans, side by side, undisguised, with equal rights._

_Then, it happened._

_One hundred years after my best friend's death, war began. Many humans never wanted aliens on our planet since the beginning. Somehow, this small group of people now took up most of the human population on Earth. They wanted Aliens gone. They had somehow gotten ahold of some kind of dark Ki, giving them enough power to overwhelm The Z Fighters and dominate any other forces in the world. This was the creation of the so called "Humanity's Republic". We couldn't fight, we never stood a chance._

_The rest of humanity and aliens who stood against them formed "The Z Resistance" to combat the with their own powers. But soon, an intergalactic war spread out between nine universes out of the entire twelve. Every planet in those nine universes fought for dominance and territory. The Humanity's Republic quickly took over other planets and beat back the resistance, but times were balanced for a while._

_When everything spiraled even more out of control, I was in a hospital, watching another one of my friend's descendants give birth. I knew he would be targeted by the Republic, because of his heritage and his appearance. He held the blood of a race who were executed almost immediately after capture. But at that moment when I saw the child, I knew, one day, he would lead the Resistance into battle. Then the Humanity's Republic attacked us in that hospital. The boy's parents died there, but after a long battle, I finished off the attackers. But by that time, the child was gone._

_For the next eight years, I searched for the boy nonstop, until I finally found him. I didn't mean to find him, but during an attack on a slavering house operated by people who were associated with the Republic, which I was merely helping the Resistance in, I saw a young bruised, chained up boy with spiky black hair and a jet-black monkey tail. I knew it was him immediately. I rushed over and hugged him and it seemed he recognised my scent as well. I made my way out of the battle and flew home, to the Kame House. Five years have passed since that day, and I am training the boy to fight for a better future._

_I'm sure you are wondering of the Dragon Balls and The Guardian of Earth. Well, the Dragon Balls were destroyed at the beginning of the war and Kami's lookout has shielded itself from Earth. The only way to reach the lookout is to climb Korin's Tower. But the tower was destroyed and Korin along with it. The Power Pole that connected the lookout to the tower disappeared the day Korin died._

_This is our world now, a world of darkness and despair. A new age has begun, the age of the Dragon Balls... Is over._

* * *

**A/N: And so, here begins the start of Dragon Ball Zexel! I really don't know how well this story is going to do, but I really wanted to try this.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this story, and review if you want. Sorry if this is short, but this is only an introduction to the story.**

**See you guys next time!**


	2. A New Hero Maybe?

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I originally said in the A/N's in my other stories, that I was hyped to do this, but sorry it's taken so long. It's probably because this story didn't get the best start off like some of the others did.**

**But, oh well! To those of you who are interested in this story, I hope you enjoy.**

**Well, ON WITH EL CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Hero!...Maybe?

It was quiet. The only noises that could be heard were the light cawing of seagulls and the slight sound of the waves landing on the sandy beach. The little house that resided on this small island was dead quiet, except for the two sounds of separate snoring. It was a vaguely pink house with a red roof and the word "KAME" written in big, bold, red letters.

The silence was shattered within the household as an alarm clock sounded off. In the biggest room in the house, the sheets were thrown off a person that was occupying a bed in there. The person hot up and walked towards the ensuite bathroom. He splashed water on his face from the sink and walked out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom and into the hallway.

As he was nearing the staircase that lead to the lower level of the house, he stopped at a door. He then raised his fist and began banging in rapidly.

"Get up, 'ya lazy bum!", the man yelled. There was a grumble from behind the door and he sighed. He then resumed his trek downstairs.

He was about to enter the kitchen, when he stopped and walked over to a large, black, polished open cabinet. He sat on his knees on a small red pillow in front of the cabinet. It had two platforms, the lower one sticking out further in front than the higher one. The lower one, had a small, circular, black urn with two small but long splinters of wood sticking out of it. They were once long, but had now nearly disappeared inside of the urn, so he quickly replaced them with new ones. He then put one finger each besides the splinters and there was a slight spark before they began to generate a small but steady stream of smoke. He then looked up to the second platform, which had two picture frames on it. The one to the man's left, was a picture of a beautiful young woman with short blond hair and blue eyes. The one to his right, was a picture of a girl around the age of fifteen, with long blond hair and deep onyx eyes.

The man then proceeded to close his eyes and clasp his hands together. He stayed in that praying position for a minute before opening his eyes before his features inherited sad smile.

"Good morning Marron, you too... Lazuli.", he seemed to finish with a struggle. He then proceeded to enter the kitchen and begin preparing breakfast. After he had nearly finished preparing the insane amounts of buttered toast, fried eggs, sausages and bacon, he noticed that the other occupant of the house had yet to get up.

With an annoyed growl, he stormed upstairs. He stopped immediately outside the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Open the damn door and let me in!", he yelled.

"Go away.", was heard from the other side of the door. The man sighed before he punched the door down. He stepped into the messy room and up to the bed, where someone had curled up underneath the sheet. He grabbed the very ends of it and flipped the sheets up.

"GINTA, WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP, NOW!", he yelled. The was an exclamation of surprise as so done landed on the floor next to the bed. The person supported their weight on one arm as they used the other to rub their head.

"Dammit Old Man. What'd you go and have to do that for?", said the person. When they stood up, they had about three feet on the man. It was a teenage boy, with black spiky hair, dark brown eyes and a black, prickly monkey tail. His hair was not like the others of his kind. It was spiky, yes, but did not stick up it went down and partly covered his ears with one bang that started above his left eye and cut across his nose where the tip ended just below his right eye. He was in a white shirt and dark blue underwear, with a hole for his tail of course. He had quite a muscular body for a boy this age.

"I did it because you're impossible to get up in the mornings. Cry me a river, when I was your age and training under Master Roshi, I was no where near this difficult, not even Goku, who YOU are descended from.", he lectured

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but that was 500 hundred years ago. So now I have the misfortune of having a stupid name like Son Ginta, Krillin.", Ginta mocked. A tick mark appeared on the mans head.

"I told you to call me Master!", he yelled.

"Whatever baldy."

"I'm not even bald!", he exclaimed. "Gah! You're frustrating! Well, breakfast is nearly ready, come downstairs." He then left the room and made his way downstairs. This man, was Krillin. He was much older now, even though he couldn't age anymore. He now has a beard identical to that of Roshi, but grey. His forehead was still not covered in hair, but all the rest of his head was covered in long, dark grey hair, that reached his lower back. He also had a portion of his hair tied up, to that he had a small ponytail that fell back into the rest of his hair.

He walked back into the kitchen to finish breakfast as Ginta slumped down the stairs. The sixteen year old was about to enter the kitchen, before he too backtracked and now end in front of the cabinet.

"Good morning.", he greeted the two pictures. He then entered the kitchen and began pouring his orange juice.

"We'll be beginning training straight after breakfast. Remember, we're aiming for you to reach Super Saiyan.", Krillin announced from the table. He heard a snort from the Kitchen and turned to see Ginta giggling to himself.

"Super Saiyajin? We've had this conversation before Old Man, they don't and never DID exist.", Ginta informed.

"Well, that's bull. Many of my friends were Super Saiyans, and they ascended the levels of Super Saiyan when we fought Cell-"

"-Cell and Majin Buu.", Ginta mimed, as his tail swayed behind him. "Yeah, you've said that before. But let's be honest here Krillin, the Super Saiyajin transformation was just a legend that you and the original founders of the Z Resistance created to boost the soldiers morals and give them hope that one day, a Super Saiyajin would enter their ranks, and help them defeat their enemies."

"That's a total lie!", Krillin argued. "Goku, Vegeta and Gohan used that transformation to save Earth countless times!"

"Really?", Ginta pushed. "The Great Cosmic Combustion 550 years ago, for some reason created hundreds of full blooded Saiyajins, repopulating their species. But since the death of Goku, there coincidentally hasn't been a Super Saiyajin for the past 600 years. Even if they're being exterminated, how can you explain that?"

Krillin paused for a moment. He'd been backed into a corner, he had only one answer, but both of them new that it was a terrible one.

"None have been strong nor worthy enough, to reach that level of power."

"None have been strong nor worthy enough, to reach that level of power.", Ginta copied the same words at the same exact time. "Yeah, you've used that excuse before. Now I'm done with this conversation, let me eat." He then began stuffing his face.

Krillin sighed and went upstairs to his room. He pulled on a uniform identical to the one he used to wear, except all the orange was now grey, the blue shirt now was long sleeved and silver and the symbol of the turtle house was now a black circle with a white outline and the symbol itself was in white. He had boots identical to the ones Goku used to wear, but black. He then picked up his Master's old staff and pulled on a giant, light purple turtle shell onto his back.

He walked down stairs and stopped a few feet away from the table where Ginta was still stuffing his face. He noticed the boy was neatly finished, so he coughed into his fist, to catch his attention.

"Time for training.", he said. Ginta just stared at him with a blank expression for a moment, before turning back to his meal and continuing eating. Roshi's staff then collided with the left side of Ginta's head. The boy immediately stopped eating and clutched his head, mouth still full. On the way past, Krillin picked up his staff and grabbed Ginta by the back of his collar, pulling him onto the beach outside.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, done! Sorry to anyone who likes this story and has been waiting patiently for a new chapter!**

**If you liked, please Review and say what you think.**

**Well, see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
